Nala's Past OR Sarafina's Escape
by Vitani-Koda
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so sorry if it's bad. It's about Nala's history in the outlands.


Newborn Nala used to live with her parents in the outlands. Scar is was plotting (as usual) about how to kill Mufusa. The lionesses live in the outlands because of one Scar's previous plots. Mufusa did not know Scar was part of it, but he banned all the lionesses part of it. Serafina, Nala's mother, had been forced into it. She hadn't wanted to do it, and she had hid behind the bushes, not laying a claw on anylion. But the next plot, Serafina refused. She went right up to Scar and told him "Enough already, Scar." Scar, in rage, had the hyenas kill Serafina's husband, Ajali and Nala's dad. Serafina had enough with violence and she was afraid that Scar would kill Nala, her small cub. That night, she grabbed Nala and ran away. Serafina stepped into the pridelands. She got to the water hole and jumped in, to wash the scent of the outlands of her. After that she gave Nala a bath. She fell asleep under a tree. When she woke up, Nala was sniffing something. Serafina instantly picked up the scent of another lion. She panicked and tried to grab Nala and tried to find a place to hide, but Nala was too fast. She scrambled away, running right towards the lion scent. Serafina held her breath. She preyed that Nala would not be found. She relaxed, but was still nervous. Nala bounced away, out of her view. Serafina sniffed the air again. She realized that the lion was just a cub. And there was a bird nearby. She relaxed, but was still nervous. _It must be hunting_ she thought. She walked closer to the lion cub, quietly, not wanting to be seen. She got in perfect view of Nala other cub. Nala growled. Serafina worried that Nala would attack the cub. She had been raised in a pretty hostile environment. She looked closer at the other cub. She gasped. Could it be Mufasa's son? She and Nala would be in big trouble if Nala attacked the king's son. Nala started fighting the cub. The other cub went a long with it. Serafina relaxed, but once again, was still pretty nervous. They were just play-fighting. Serafina filled with pride when Nala pinned the prince.

"What's your name?" Nala asked.

"Simba." Said the other cub. "And I'm gonna be king."

"But I thought Scar was going to be king." Nala answered, confused.

"You think Uncle Scar's going to be king?" Simba asked.

"That's what I heard." Nala said.

"You heard wrong." Simba growled. "Zebra brain."

"What?" Said Nala. "I'm no zebra brain!"

"Never mind that." Simba said. "What's your name?"

"Nala. Ooh look, let's hunt!" Nala pointed at a blue bird.

"That's Zazu. I'm not allowed to hunt him."

"Why?"

"He's my father's friend."

"Your father's friend is a bird?"

"I wish I could hunt him." Simba smiled, the bird flew down to the cubs.

"Whose your friend Simba?" Zazu asked.

"This is Nala." Simba answered.

"Where are you from?" Zazu said cautiously. Nala licked her lips.

"I'm from the -"

Serafina jumped in.

"We're from far, far away." Serafina answered.

"But-" Nala protested, confused,

"Shh." Serafina whispered in her ear.

"Why did you leave?" Zazu asked. _He doesn't trust us._ Serafina thought.

"A horrible ruler. Violence. Too much violence is not good for young cubs, don't you agree?" Serafina said honestly.

"I will bring you to the king." Zazu said. Serafina felt nervous and excited at the same time. Nala talked to Simba.

At pride rock...

"The king is out hunting." Zazu told Serafina. Serafina was disappointed and relieved at the same time. What if the king banished her to the outlands? Scar would know they escaped and both she and Nala would be killed on the spot. Serafina went out to explore, Zazu followed her, probably to make sure she didn't attack anyone. Nala had followed Simba over to a lioness. Serafina followed Nala.

"Who are you?" The lioness asked.

"Serafina." Serafina explained her story (not saying that Simba's Uncle Scar was behind all this). "Who are you?"

"Sarabi, the queen." The two lionesses started to chat, and Simba and Nala snuck of.

"Let's go watch my dad hunt!"

"I'd rather do this." In a flash, Nala was on top of Simba.

"Pinned ya." Nala smiled.

"Can you teach me that?"

Nala started teaching Simba fighting moves, but not everything, because she liked beating him. Mufusa saw them and comes up to them. Nala ran, Mufusa follows, confused at the strange cub. Nala (such a smart cub) brought Mufusa right back to Pride Rock to meet Serafina, her mother. Sarabi talked to Mufusa about the mysterious pair of lions. After a few minutes, Sarabi comes up to talk to Serafina and Nala.

"Welcome to the pride."


End file.
